The Caves
by ValkyrieCain98
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie explore the caves under Gordons house and find...
1. Chapter 1

_**So I guess you could say the story's I've published so far are nothing but fluff and romance but not this story oh no this story is going to contain blood, gore, guts and ACTION! **_

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were cornered. Literally. They were backed into a corner in the caves under Gordon's house. Again. Valkyrie had suggested they see if there was anything they had missed in there last wander in the dark and dusty passages. And now they were cornered by at least three different kind of creature and they were hungry. The first looked like a bear with no fur and it had spikes producing from its back and its eyes were on its paws. The second look like it was only made of tentacles with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The last one looked like a human. It walked on two legs with arms on either side of it body, it had a beard and long shaggy hair, and with every step it moaned in pain.

"Skulduggery I-I think that one is human." Skulduggery turned from the more concerning of the creatures to look at the one Valkyrie was pointing at.

"I think you may be right. Young man?" The man looked up from his feet to look at who was addressing him. His eyes grew wide at the sight before him. A beautiful young woman and a skeleton.

"Err… Skulduggery? These thing are still there you know and their getting clos-"A tentacle shot out and grabbed Valkyrie around the waist. The thing lifted her off the ground like she weighted nothing and started to pull her toward the mouth. When the creature attacked Valkyrie the bear like one attacked Skulduggery. It bound toward him and leaped on to him placing its front two paws on his collar bones activating his façade. The bear look at him in wonder then started to claw away at his face drawing blood he didn't have.

The man stood back as he watched the skeleton grow skin and the woman dragged closer and closer to the mouth of the creature. They looked familiar. Something was tugging at the back of his brain, begging him to remember these people. Begging him to help them. But that was imposable he didn't know these people had never encountered them in his life in the caves before. But there was that feeling. He turned on his broken foot and marched toward the tentacle creature. For some reason he wanted to help the woman first.

Valkyrie hurled fire balls, pushed at the air even removed the moister from the tentacle that had hold of her. She felt a searing pain shoot from her shoulder and turned her head to assess the damage. The creature was digging its teeth into the flesh on her shoulder, blood poured from the wound and her bone had snapped in half. She screamed as it started to pull the flesh from her body. The man heard her scream as he reached the thing. He pulled his knife out of his belt and cut the tentacle that had hold of his niece. Wait. _Niece_? Where had that come from? And with that all his memories returned.

Skulduggery screamed in pain as the bear thing swiped a paw along his leg, opening a long, deep cut. The bear thing seemed to be getting bored and had one last swipe at his stomach then leaped off him and clambered away down the passage. Skulduggery sat up and watched all his innards fall out. Lastly his heart fell out and it was beating. He deactivated his façade and looked around for Valkyrie. She was at the other side of the cave hugging the man they had seen before the attack. He made his way over but before he make it Valkyrie rushed up to him, dragging the man behind him.

"Skulduggery! You are not going to believe this but this is GORDON! My uncle Gordon who "died" eight years ago Gordon! Can you believe it?" Skulduggery turned to the man. She was right without all the hair this man could be Gordon Edgely.

"Gordon, what were the last words you ever said to me?"

In a voice that sounded gruff and unused Gordon said "I believe the last words we exchanged where "Skulduggery don't do anything stupid and don't get me dragged into it. Goodbye." And then I slammed a door in your face."

It was him. He wasn't dead.

"Wait how did you get down here?" Skulduggery asked in a puzzled voice.

"I don't know last thing I remember is writing my new book."

"Come on lets go upstairs and let Gordon eat and take a shower and shave." Valkyrie suggested and turned to lead the back to the trap door.

"Thank you Valkyrie dear but really all I need now is sleep."

Gordon walked out the room and headed to his bedroom while Valkyrie and Skulduggery cleared up the dinner things.

"I was not expecting that." Was all she could say.

"Me either" Skulduggery replied.

They both collapsed on to the couch and Valkyrie turned on the T.V.

"The Vampire Diaries?"

"The Vampire Diaries" Skulduggery replied with a smile in his voice.

_**Thank you for your kind support and if you have any ideas for me please leave them in a review;) Also I'd like to say that as most of my stories are Valduggey based I would like to write a very sad story about them and then a happy one and an angry one and a depressing one please help me **_

_**Love ya bitches xoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok Alyss this is just for you to say thank you for your support ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**_

It was the next morning and Valkyrie woke on top of Skulduggery the remote still gripped in her hand. She heard Gordon bashing around in the kitchen. Ten minutes went by and Valkyrie still hadn't moved. "Are you planning on moving anytime soon Mrs Cain or are you going to lie on my chest all day?"

Valkyrie sat bolt up. One side of her face was red and on the same side her hair resembled a bird's nest. "I-I thought you were meditating." She managed to stammer before, catching sight of herself in the mirror on the opposite wall, running from the room.

"What did I do?" Skulduggery asked the empty room and a reply came in the form of Gordon.

"She loves you." And all Skulduggery could think was I KNEW IT!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the initial shock of Gordon telling him what he had subconsciously thought, Skulduggery felt almost happy. "Wait? How do you know she loves me?" Skulduggery asked the supposedly dead uncle of his partner.

"The way she looks at you, the way she ran from the room when she saw herself in the mirror-"but he was cut off by a loud scream from upstairs. Skulduggery jumped to his feet but Gordon stayed rooted to the spot.

Valkyrie rounded the corner just in time to see Gordon sprint for the back door. "And I may have read her diary" he said as he peered around the doorframe leading into the kitchen and narrowly missed the hot cup of coffee Valkyrie threw at him. They heard a door slam, then a motorbike reeve up the drive.

Tanith burst into the living room. "Ok where is he?" she squealed but at the mess and a fuming Valkyrie she let her excitement disappear. "What happened here?" She asked and Valkyrie fled the room in a fit of tears.

Tanith followed and Valkyrie filled her in on what had happened. "And now I'm sure Skulduggery knows I like him" Valkyrie sobbed into Tanith's chest.

"I most certainly do." The smooth velvety voice that made Valkyrie weak in the knees replied. And that's when Gordon was thrown through the window and landed on Tanith's lap.


End file.
